


Supply Officer Blues

by Panda77777



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Illnesses, M/M, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team are pardoned but a Supply Officers job is never done!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Face….. Face…. FACEY… Where are you?”

Now what! It had been like this for the past couple of months. If this was how retirement was supposed to be they could stick it and he would go back on the run. But they had been pardoned, received honourably discharges and given a handsome payment each. They had continued the soldiers of fortune business for a while but after a few months when Face had managed to get injured again and B.A. had got word that his Aunt had died and now his Momma was all alone they had decided to retire and find a nice quiet place and settle down. 

Finding the right place hadn’t been easy, they had seen a nice place by the beach Face and Murdock had liked it but B.A. had complained that he had seen enough sand for a life time and it would get in his new baby’s engine. The next had been a disused building in the city just right for renovation, B.A. of course loved it but after Face had slipped in an unknown substance and managed to knock himself out and Murdock who wouldn’t even leave the van because the building was sending off the wrong vibes, the building was evil and felt he had been proven right when Hannibal appeared carrying Face. All along Hannibal had left this decision to his boys, after a life in the army he didn’t really care what it was, as long as he was with his boy, his love, it could have been on the moon. But after looking at the last place, which was well, he had lost count of how many he had seen and decided to step in. An old army doctor friend of theirs had emailed him. After leaving the army she had taken over a practice with her girlfriend in a small community in the mountains near the Canadian border and had mentioned that if they ever decided to settle down then this was the place to be. Hannibal had emailed her back and mentioned that they were retiring and currently house hunting. So she had emailed back with the details of the place that was now giving Face one hell of a headache.

On paper it had been perfect, needed a little work but that didn’t matter. It was a small farm, the old couple who had lived here had wanted to sell up and move closer to their daughter. It was set in the mountains with a farmhouse, annex and a massive workshop with living accommodation over the top and after she had mentioned that there was no garage or mechanic in the area that had won B.A. over instantly, the farm also came with animals which of course had Murdock packing his bag, which left Face who feeling drained just agreed. So they had purchased this place unseen.

After they finally arrived Face had trodden in something which he just didn’t want to know what it was and Hannibal the gentleman he was had carried Face across the threshold much to the other’s amusement and comments of ‘shouldn’t they have got married first!’. The place was a little dated, the wallpaper looked as if it had come from the 1950’s, paint was peeling and not a mod con in sight. So the renovating had begun, Momma was joining them after she had settled up her affairs in Chicago, B.A. and Murdock were going to rent a truck and as Murdock had put it go on a road trip to move her. 

Since arriving it had been kid I need this, Face I need this, Face, Face, Face and he was tired and irritable and had one hell of a thirst which lead to another problem and the first thing they had to fix. The only toilet was an outhouse at the back of the property so the first thing they had done was install bathrooms inside. They had done a lot of the work themselves but the work they couldn’t do it had been left to Face to find local tradesmen to help and find supplies. But now at least it was liveable, they had made sure that Momma’s place had been finished first as B.A. and Murdock were leaving in a couple of days to pick Momma up, which meant that he and Hannibal could finally have a little alone time.

Face is soon snapped out of his reminiscing.

“FACEY”

“I’m in here buddy”. He was currently sat at his desk in the corner of the room they were making into the study. He had found Hannibal a big imposing oak desk and a small desk for himself which he had tucked away in the corner. When Hannibal had found out he had tried to get Face to swap the big desk for two the same size so they could be together but Face had dug his heels in and said this room was mainly for Hannibal, for his books and all he needed was a corner. Realising that Face wasn’t going to change his mine Hannibal had left it but said if he needed more room he could always share his desk. He was currently looking for items on B.A.’s latest list, tools and machinery he needed for his workshop, must of the things Face didn’t even have a clue what they did. It was never ending, as soon as he got everything on one list Hannibal had given him, B.A. would appear with another or Murdock would hand him another. 

‘Gotcha’ that’s what he was looking for a notice for a closing down garage, all items for sale and it wasn’t too far away. He hits the print button just as Murdock appears at the door.

“There you are Facey thought you had been hiding from us, Hannibal said you got up early and you weren’t at breakfast.”

“Just busy buddy” 

Picking up the document from the printer “Can you give this to B.A. and ask him if this is what he needs and let me know so I can make a deal.” God he could really use another drink.

“Will do Facey. Oh by the way Hannibal said your breakfast is in the toaster, he and the big guy have gone over to pick up a new bed for Momma and will be back later. You alright Facey you look really tired.”

“I’m find buddy, just got a lot to do, be glad when everything’s done.”

“Yeah it’s gonna be great and just think it’s gonna be ready for Christmas, our first as free men and in our own home. Are you sure you’re OK. I’m just popping out to get some more chicken food. I’ll put your toast on before I go.”

“Thanks buddy”

A sigh of relief when he hears the door go, peace and quiet maybe he can get on with the next list! Toast forgotten he looks at the list pitching the bridge of his nose as the lines blur into one. Maybe he should get his eyes tested it wasn’t the first time it had happened recently. But maybe he was just tired; maybe he should have a lie down and close his eyes for a little while. Going over to the old leather couch Hannibal just had to have, he lies down and closes his eyes.

Waking he looks at his watch ‘shit’ he’d been asleep for over an hour. Slowly rising he sits down quickly as the room spins, maybe he should have had his breakfast. Going to the kitchen he finds the cold piece of toast still in the toaster. Opening the window he crumbles it and throws it out to the chickens. Opening the fridge he stares at the food, taking out a soda he closes it again, he’ll have something later with the others. Taking a sip of the drink he heads back to the study, he’s already lost too much time and he still has Hannibal’s new list and Murdock’s still to go but first he really needs the bathroom.

*****

Three days later Murdock and B.A. were on their way to collect Momma B which meant that they were finally alone. They had five days to themselves but it also meant that they needed to look after the animals for Murdock who had left a very long list of instructions as well as their own jobs and Face needed to close the deal on the equipment B.A. had wanted. 

The first two days fly by before they knew it. On the morning of the third day they had heard from Murdock that they had arrived safely and they should be back on the road tomorrow. So that night Hannibal decided to show his boy just how much he loved him, he knew the kid had been working nonstop and had not let them down yet. While Face disappeared to the bathroom yet again he lit the fire, there had been something he had wanted to do in front of it the moment he saw it.

When Face returned he couldn’t believe his eyes, the fire was roaring in the fireplace and as he steps into the kitchen he’s greeted with candlelight and food that even makes his stomach growl. “Sounds like you’re hungry kid?”

“Smells delicious boss” They kiss but have to break apart when the dinner is ready. 

Dinner was delicious, well what Face had eaten but he had never been a big eater. “Why don’t you get comfy in front of the fire Temp, I’ll be with you after I’ve tidied up”

“Why don’t you let me help you John, we’ll get it done quicker.”

“No you’ve done enough for us over these last months and now it’s my turn to spoil you.”

“You sure, I don’t mind”

“Go get comfy kid, I won’t be long”

Finally finished he walks over to the fire only to find his boy fast asleep, sighing he picks him up and is shocked at the weight of his boy. This boy in his arms reminded him of his boy when they first meet but Face had been a teen then, of course he had his suspicions of how old Face had really been even if he wouldn’t admit it. But that boy had bulked up and grown. Why hadn’t he noticed, he slept in the bed with him every night but they had all been busy and sleeping is all they had done. Maybe Face was overdoing it, when the kid was given a job he made sure it was done and always gave it 110% at any cost. He was going to make it up to him; they still had two days before the other’s returned.

Carrying him into the bedroom and over to the bed he lies him down and starts to remove his clothes and is again shocked just how thin the kid had got. Quickly using the bathroom he climbs into bed and pulls his boy to him. Before falling asleep himself he makes the decision to make everything right.

Face wakes with a start, confused where was he, darkness, why did he feel so hot, where was Hannibal and why was his heart pounding he hadn’t had a nightmare, had he why couldn’t he remember. He fumbles around trying to turn on the bedside light; he really needs to use the bathroom. Sudden the light is on and he hears “Temp what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare kid?” 

“I just need the bathroom John; I’ll be back in a minute”

He makes it to the bathroom just in time, his heart it still pounding in his chest, he fills the sink with cold water as he tries to cool his sweaty body.

Waiting for the kid to return he had known that something had been wrong, the way the kid had been tossing and turning in the bed as if he was having a nightmare but the kid’s body had also felt hot which was really strange. Reaching across to where Face had been laying he runs his hand across the damp sheet. Suddenly he hears a bang as if something or someone had dropped to the floor.  
“Kid you alright in there?” No answer “Temp”.

Trying to open the bathroom door he releases that something is blocking it. Pushing with a bit more force he shifts the obstruction just enough to squeeze through just as the first convulsion rips through his boy’s body.


	2. Chapter 2

This was not how things were meant to be, after their retirement Hannibal had hoped that he wouldn’t have to sit by another hospital bed that contained his world. But here yet again he sat holding his boy’s hand for dear life and praying that he will open his blue eyes again. 

After finding Face convulsing on the floor he gone straight in to soldier mode, forcing back the scared lover cushioned his boys head and while waiting for the convulsions to stop had called their old friend Maggie who had rushed straight over. 

Once they had reached the little hospital, Maggie had whisked Face away from him. He had called B.A. straight away and told them what had happened; they were still over two days away and would get back as soon as possible. 

Maggie had arranged for someone to tend to the animals until Murdock was back.

“John” When had Maggie come in?

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?”

Taking a seat next to him “I need to ask you a couple of questions”

“Maggie is he going to be OK? I need to know.” 

“John, I need to know any changes you’ve spotted, has he been drinking more, has he been eating regularly, has he been urinating more and anything else you may have noticed.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Hannibal pleased I need to have all the information.”

He grips his boys hand tighter, trying to think back. They had all been so busy trying to get the new place ready, especially Face. The kid had been run of his feet, procuring each of the items they wanted and there had been a lot of them, it had turned into a bigger job than any of them had imagined. But the kid always taking his job seriously had not complained once. Had he missed all the signs that the kid had been ill, had he seen them but chose to ignore them, putting it down to stress of everything he had to do. Now sitting here thinking about it the kid had been tired more than normal, always having a bottle of water in his hand, always in the bathroom. How had he missed it? He can see Maggie waiting for an answer “He’s been drinking more water and using the bathroom every five minutes. Eating you know yourself his eating habits, he’s been tired more but we put that down to all the work he’s been doing and he has lost a lot of weight. Please Maggie if you know something I need to know.”

“Face suffered what we call a Hypo, how long has Face been a Diabetic John? His blood test shows that his sugar level was dangerously low”

“Face isn’t a Diabetic, you know that yourself. How many blood tests have you and the army done on him over the years?”

“I need to know if Face was aware of it, I know him from old Hannibal he does have a habit of hiding wounds and illnesses. You know that the other army doctors used to draw lots when they heard that either you or your Lt had been wounded. Yes you’re just as bad John! The first time I meet you two, it was due to a bullet graze that Face had tried to cover up and it had turned septic. You were a Major then and I can remember clearly you stood in the hospital tent with that a very young soldier cradled in your arms and I knew from that very moment that there was more to your relationship than meet the eye.”

Shaking his head, yes he can still remember that day clearly and many more like that to tell the truth, too many. Face would hide wounds and illnesses it was a habit that Hannibal had tried to break, how many times had he lectured him that they wouldn’t think he was weak. But it was so ingrained into him from his childhood.

“Look John, stage one diabetes can develop quickly, over weeks or even days. So just maybe for once he wasn’t aware that anything was wrong.”

“I just don’t know Maggie, how could I have just ignored the signs. They were all there, why didn’t I make him come and see you.”

“John, don’t blame yourself!”

“Who else am I supposed to blame, I’m normally the first person to know when something is wrong with him, even sometimes before he does. He’s been working nonstop getting everything we ask. Did we every stop and ask him what he wanted!”

“You know that boy would follow you to the end of the earth John, he worships the ground you walk on. He loves you and only wants to see you happy.”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better. I love him so much Maggie and just wanted this to be right, a place to settle and give him the home he never had. I’m going to make this right, make it up to him. So what now, how bad is it?”

“At present he’s in a coma and we’ve given him a glucagon injection, which in time will bring his blood sugar level back up. He should regain consciousness when his blood sugar returns to a normal level. I’m not going to lie to you John there isn’t a cure. But you got to remember it’s a common illness, people are diagnosed with this every day.”

“Does this mean he’s going to have to inject himself daily?”

“Not necessarily, as soon as his sugar level returns to what is normal for him we will test it again. It could be as easy as a lifestyle change; eating healthy which he already does, you would need to make sure he eats three regular meals a day. We’ll give you a list of food he should eat and other’s he will need to stay clear off. I know he doesn’t like sweet food but I suggest that you and the other’s carry a chocolate bar with you at all times. Exercise another thing he already does as long as he doesn’t overdo it. Alcohol, he may still have a drink but will have to be careful of how much he drinks. Smoking, I know he stopped a long time ago and this will apply more to you. If you are going to smoke those smelly weed sticks John I suggest you do it nowhere near him. The worst case scenario is that he may have to inject each day or pills which I know he can’t swallow so won’t be an option. But like I said we won’t know yet. Well, I do have other patients; I’ll be back later to check up on him.”

“Thanks for everything Maggie.”

She stops in the door “Just remember one thing John, Face is still going to be the person he always was, he can still do everything he did before. So please don’t treat him any differently. Oh and one other thing if you decide to give up those smelly weed sticks I can help you with that!”

Alone again he turns to the still figure in the bed. “We going to get through this together Temp, I promise you.”

*****

He was currently stood waiting in the corridor; it was the morning of the third day since Face’s Hypo. Maggie was pleased with Face’s progress and yesterday the kid had finally opened his eyes before drifting back into a more natural sleep. After much persuading from Maggie he had finally gone home to check on things and to get some rest himself. 

“Hannibal”

Turning he sees Murdock followed closely by B.A. running down the corridor.

“How is he?”

He could see that Murdock was really on edge and was very close to losing it.

“He’s fine Murdock, Maggie is in with him now running a few more test. All being well he can come home tomorrow.”

“See I told you fool, that everything was going to be OK.”

Just then another person comes into view.

“Would you two slow down, John how are you?”

“I’m fine Mama; did you have a good trip?”

“An interesting one I can tell you that, but good to be here finally. How is my baby?”

“He’s doing well, his blood sugar level has risen and they think it can be controlled with diet and exercise. But he will have to check his levels daily and keep a supply of glucose tablets just in case. But if that doesn’t work he will have to inject daily but that could be a long time in the future. One thing we all have to do is make sure he doesn’t overdo it.”

“Well Mama is here now to look after all her boys. Right you two can take me home.”

“But Mama I want to see Face”

“James, we will all come back this afternoon and John I expect to see you at dinner. We have a lot to do before that boy gets home tomorrow.”

“Yes Mama” 

“John, he’s going to be OK, both my father and grandfather had it and they both lived to a ripe old age. Now we will see you this afternoon and don’t forget your dinner will be on the table at six. Don’t make Mama have to come and get you.”

He watches as they disappear down the corridor. Turning back when he hears the door to Face’s room open.

“You can come in John, maybe you can convince him to stay in bed.”

“Where’s the guys and Mama?”

“They’ve taken Mama home and will be back later.”

“Why can’t I go home, I feel like a pin cushion.”

“Kid one more day and Maggie said you can go home tomorrow.”

“But I want to go home now! I’m fine, plus I have too much to do.”

“He must be getting better he’s beginning to whine. Kid I’ll take you home tomorrow.”

“But..”

“No buts kid, tomorrow”

“I see you have it under control Colonel, I’ll see you later.”

He turns back just in time to see Face trying to get out of bed.

“And where do you think you’re going.”

“Home, John I’ve spent too much time here already.”

“Temp get back in that bed.”

Sitting on the bed he pulls his boy to his chest. “Whatever’s left to do we’ll get it sorted OK.” 

“As your Supply Officer it’s my job to get whatever you want, I can’t do that in here.”

“Face you’re health means much more to me that items on a list, plus we’re not in the army anymore, I’m not your commanding officer anymore and you’re not my supply officer. We’re equals, partners and I need to show you that more often. ”

“I’m sorry John we missed out on our alone time.”

“Temp we have all the time in the world, now lie down and close your baby blues.”

“Will you lie down with me?”

“Off course kid, you don’t have to ask twice.” Slipping off his shoes he lie’s down next to his boy, placing a kiss on his forehead he begins to make plans as the most precious thing in his life sleeps in his arms.

*****

They were finally on their way home. Looking across at his boy Hannibal thinks back to conversation the previous night as the rest of the team and Mama had eaten dinner.

“This is excellent Mama, thank you.”

“No John I must thank you for letting me come and stay. I must say Templeton looked well this afternoon.”

“Yeah but I’m worried that tomorrow when he comes home he’s going to want to get back to those lists.”

“You mean these lists Colonel?” At that Murdock places the pieces of paper in front of him. “Me and the big guy have been talking and well we know we didn’t cause Face’s condition but we still can’t help feeling that maybe we made it worse. So when we got back and Mama was settling in we found the lists and well we’re not as good as Face but we managed to cross a few items off each.”

“Yeah Colonel, I went to visit that garage that Face found which was closing down, the equipment will be here on Monday. I don’t know how Face does it.”

“We left a few items on their so he would have something to do.”

“Thank you Murdock, B.A. and I think maybe my list it could be something me and Face do together.”

“I think you’re all going to be fine and now I’m here to take care of all off you this place will ready in no time at all.”

They had all agreed to that and they had all agreed that they wouldn’t treat Face any differently. Well maybe they would keep a secret eye on him from a distance.

They turn off the road and onto the private track that leads to the small farm.

“Nearly home kid”

He pulls over before they come into view of the farm.

“Why we stopped John?”

“I just wanted to do this” Reaching across he places a kiss on his loves lips. “I just wanted it to be us just for a few more minutes”

“I like that plan boss” Pulling him in for another kiss. 

Breaking away Face sniffs him “Something’s different, you smell different and come to think of it taste different as well.” Reaching across he begins to search Hannibal’s pockets.

“Face, kid cut it out I know what you’re looking for and there not in there. I’ve quit”

“You’ve given up smoking, why? You’ve smoked those things as long as I’ve known you, why give up now, It’s because of me isn’t it, it’s because of what I have?”

Placing his hands on either side of his boys face, he looks directly into his boy’s eyes “This is a fresh start for all of us, a new home, a new life and I plan to be around for a long time. What’s happened has made me rethink a lot of things and I’ve come to realise I’ve been taking you for granted…”

“John..”

“Let me finish Temp, I’ve been practising this. I’ve been taking you for granted kid, everything I ask you’ve always done, no questions asked, you even moved here because the rest of us wanted to. So me giving up cigars is nothing compared to what you do for me, for the rest of the team.”

“So what do I get you know for Christmas?”

Laughing he places another kiss on his boy’s lips. “There’s only one thing I want and that’s you, kid there’s something else I want to ask you. Will you marry me?” At that he pulls a small box containing two rings from the door panel.

“Yes, Oh yes boss”

“In sickness and in health” as he places a silver band inset with a blue stone the colour of his boys eyes onto his loves ring finger and then Face places an identical ring with a blue green stone onto his. They stay hand in hand just gazing into each other’s eyes.

But releasing the time he pulls his fiancé in for another quick kiss. “We better go before Murdock comes looking for us.”

At that they being the last part of their journey home and the start of their new life.

The end!


End file.
